Five Nights at Jeffy's
Five Nights at Jeffy's is the long-awaited sequel to Five Nights at Chef Pee Pee's. You play as Mark Davis and your were dared by Jacob Johnson (The protagonist from The Eaten Ones) to stay five nights at the abandoned Goodman Warehouse for 6 nights straight from 12am to 6am. Should be easy right? NO! Just like the last game, you are not alone! Mechanics Your in the corner of a room with three entry ways, a flashlight, and a Drawing Jeffy mask. When the animatronics peek through the entry ways, they won't see you right away. You must put on the mask before they see you! The map has cameras named with numbers. The list of camera names are seen below! * 01 = Parts and Service * 02 = Kitchen * 03 = Left Hallway * 04 = Storage/Power room * 05 = Middle Hallway * 06 = Right Hallway The grey areas on the map are vent areas. There are no vent cameras but there is a radar you can activate anytime by pressing X. Controls Mouse - Look left and right F - Flashlight S - Monitor X - Radar Q - Scare Junior E - Clog Pipe 1 - Camera 01 2 - Camera 02 3 - Camera 03 4 - Camera 04 5 - Camera 05 6 - Camera 06 Animatronics Cutscenes The Pre-Night cutscene is in the games style. While the rest is in 8-bit. Pre-Night 1 Cutscene Jacob: Mark Mark! I'm back. Mark: Oh hey Jacob! Did you go to the pizzeria. Jacob: Yeah it was scary. Unknown Kid: Well do you even have proof? Jacob: I recorded everything. Mark: Why is Goodman there? Wasn't he murdered years ago? Jacob: He was changed! Come on guys you have to believe me. I was even being chased by someone covered in grass. Unknown Kid: Huh. Weird Jacob: So what about my $20. Mark: Ugh fine. Here you go. Jacob: Yes! Alright Mark! Truth or Dare! Mark: Dare! Jacob: Alright! I dare you to stay 6 nights at the abandoned Goodman Warehouse 12am to 6am. Mark: Sounds challenging! How much do I get out of it! Jacob: I'll give you $40! Mark: Deal! So when do we start? Jacob: Tomorrow night! If your parents wonder, just say your having a 5 night sleepover at my place. Mark: Okay then! cutscene ends More cutscenes soon Night 1 Cutscene It starts off with Mario and Jeffy watching TV. Jeffy: UH! UH! UH! UH! UH! Mario: Jeffy shut up! You know what? It's time for bed so get your pajamas and get your @$$ to sleep! Jeffy: But daddy I can't! Mario: Why Jeffy? Jeffy: It's because I had a nightmare last night, and after that I realized someone pooped in my jammies! Mario: Are you sure it wasn't you Jeffy? Jeffy: No daddy! Mario: Well you can just go to sleep without your pajamas. Jeffy: But daddy, I never go to sleep without my jammies! Mario: Yes you did Jeffy you go to sleep most of the time without your pajamas now get your ass to sleep! Jeffy: awww, okay daddy Jeffy walks away. Mario: Good! It then switches to the TV where Tito is explaining some news. Tito: Breaking News! I'm news anchor Teeds! And now for the news! Chef Pee Pee's family diner has not only been shut down, but it was also turned to a big mess after a lamp has fallen setting the place on fire. We also had found dead bodies of 2 Children and Chef Pee Pee. Plus the dead bodies of all the people he had murdered. The community are making a memorial wall with all of the names with the people who died to commemorate them! There were also some robots in there but we don't give a crap about them. In other news, a monster called Project G-1 has escaped from- *mario turns the TV off* Mario: Well that's enough TV for now! (there's a knock at the door) who could that be at this time of night? Mario walks up to the door and opens it. But once he does, Jeffygeist slices his neck killing him. Mario: Hello- AGGGGHHHH! *dies* Jeffygeist then raises his hand and takes out the soul of Mario. The screen cuts to static It then shows Jeffygeist in the old Chef Pee Pee's Family Diner, he uses the sould and transfers it to the withered Mario animatronic. Mario then rises up and goes to do his bidding The cutscene ends. Night 2 It shows Jeffygeist back at the SML house. He then walks into Jeffy's room and hides under his crib while he is sleeping. Jeffy then wakes up to some growling. Jeffy: Huh?! What was that?! Jeffygeist: Hello Jeffy... Jeffy: You said that?! Jeffygeist jumps out from under the crib and attacks Jeffy. The screen cuts to static. His death is not shown. It then comes back to Chef Pee Pee's family diner where Jeffygeist find the dead bodies of Junior. Withered Chef Pee Pee is looking at Junior's dead body. Chef Pee Pee: You did good bringing me back, but looking back at what happened, I kind of regret it. Jeffygeist: Isn't this what you wanted right? Revenge?! Chef Pee Pee: I know but... (Chef Pee Pee struggles a little bit) Where are we gonna go now? The place is trashed. Jeffygiest: Goodmans Warehouse. We will stay there till this place gets taken down. Right now we must grab all animatronic material and get going. Mario, Joseph, Cody! Get your asses out here! Withered Versions of Mario, Joseph, and Cody come out. Chef Pee Pee: I see you got all of them except for Junior. Jeffygeist: I'm about to finish him. Now all of you head to Goodman's Warehouse. And try not to get caught by the humans. Chef Pee Pee: What happens if we get caught. Jeffygeist: Kill them! No matter what no matter who just f#cking kill them! You got that?! Chef Pee Pee: Yes. Jeffygeist: Good! Now go! While the others go.. Jeffygeist transfers Junior's soul to the withered animatronic Junior. He then gets up. Junior: Wha- What happened?! Why am I not it heaven anymore. What is this place?1 Jeffygiest: You and all your friends have been brought back under the demand of Chef Pee Pee. Now you are forced to work for us. Junior: No I want to get out of here! Junior tries to leave but Jeffygeist catches him. The cutscene ends. Night 3 Jeffygeist is in Goodman Warehouse hiding with the other ones. He then goes into a room. He talks to a deactivated animatronic unseen in the shadows. Jeffygeist: Nice to see your still locked up in here! ???: You won't get out of here easily! I will have my revenge! You will be stopped you demon! Jeffygeist: You can't stop me. I am a friken god! You can't stop me! ???: One day I will activate and I will leave this damned place. Jeffygeist: Good luck with that! Now if you excuse me... I need to take care of someone. Goodbye so called Galaxy queen! Jeffygeist leaves the room leaving ??? behind. Jeffygeist then enters a private room. He then sees a Jeffy animatronic. He then transfers Jeffy's soul into the animatronic. Jeffy then wakes up. The screen then goes to black. In the background, Jeffy says.. "What doing!" Night 4 Jeffy just woke up from being turned into an animatronic. Jeffy: Wha- What happened?! Why am I not in the crib. Is this a dream? Jeffy exits the room and sees the withered Junior: Jeffy: Oh hey Junior what doing? Junior: Oh Hi Jeffy- (he suddenly gets a pain in his head) OW! Jeffy: What's wrong Junior? Junior: AGHH Ow! (A glimpse of Jeffygeist's face is materializing on Juniors forehead. It then disapeers). AGGH! Jeffy: Junior! Are you okay!? Junior: I must not disobey Jeffygeist. This world will end as we know it! Junior runs away. Jeffy: What is wrong with Junior? Jeffy looks around and sees Joseph and Cody getting angry with a glimpse of Jeffygeist's face on their faces. Jeffy then sees animatronic Mario. Jeffy: Daddy? Whats going on?! Mario doesn't say anything he enters a random Warp Pipe. Jeffy: Daddy wait! What is happening to everyone. Chef Pee Pee: They are losing their memories. Jeffy: Mr. Chef Pee Pee?! Why are you here? Chef Pee Pee: Cooking. The only thing I feel like doing. While everyone is out there losing there memories. Soon they will all be replaced by Death and Hatred! I can't lose my memories because I made a strong bond with Jeffygeist. Jeffy: Jeffygeist? Chef Pee Pee: Yes. He first appeared out my door helping me with getting kills so that I can be able to make my restaurant successful. My plan backfired when those brats hacked everything. All of them ended up dying, and now we are all here. You are gonna lose your memories soon so you might as well make the best of it. Jeffy: But why did he wan't me and daddy? Chef Pee Pee: Because he hated both of you the most and wanted you dead. The reason is forever unknown. Now go back to frolicking. You still have half an hour left to remember. Jeffy: Okay... Jeffy leaves the kitchen. He then goes trough the hallway and sees a private room. Jeffy enters it. The screen goes black. We then hear Jeffy say the words, "Mommy?" The cutscene ends. Night 5 The cutscene begins with Jeffy in the private room looking at the mystery animatronic who is now confirmed as Rosalina. Jeffy: Mommy? Your here to?! Rosalina: Jeffy! I can't believe your here. Oh what did he done to you. Jeffy: He killed me mommy. Now i'm stuck in this metal animaltronic suit Rosalina: I'm so sorry about that. Who else is here? Jeffy: Junior, Joseph, Cody, Chef Pee Pee, and Daddy! Rosalina: Mario is here too?! What is wrong with this monster... Jeffy: How are you here? Rosalina: It's a long story, but i will tell you. It all happened so suddenly, I was walking over to Mario's house when I saw... you. You with red glowing eyes and a dark color scheme. I thought it was just you so I walked closer. Only to be greated with tentacles popping out of it's back and it strangled me to death. He then took my soul and put me in this animatronic prision. I was deactivated so I couldn't get up. I waited for help. Seconds felt like minutes, Minutes felt like hours, Hours felt like days, until finally... your here! Jeffy: Don't worry mommy! I'll get you out of- (A glimpse of Jeffy geists face appears on Jeffy's forehead) OW! Rosalina: JEFFY! Jeffy: Mommy, whats happening.. I'm scared... I don't wanna lose my memory... I wanna remember you... no.... nooo.... NOOOOOOOOO ......... Rosalina: Jeffy?! Speak to me! Jeffy: I won't let Jeffygeist down Jeffy walks away Rosalina: JEFFY! NO! NO! I'm not letting that monster get away with this. I will activate. I must concentrate..... concentrate. (Suddenly Rosalina activates and stands up) YES! Alright Jeffygeist... I am coming for you. (She walks away) It then switches to a different room where Jeffygeist is in a huge office. I see she escaped. But it would be no use to go after her. I got something else I need to do. Jeffygeist walks way. It then switches to Jeffygeist headed to the FLORIDA CEMETARY where he finds a grave that says, RIP BADMAN. FEEL FREE TO SPIT ON HIS GRAVE Jeffygeist: Perfect.. The cutscene ends Night 6 beggining cutscene (The custscene starts as a phone is shown) Phone Guy: Uh hello? Hello hello? Oh hey! I know this is a bad time, but we just found out that, Badman's body is missing! Yeah Badman! His body disapeered from his grave and we dont know who took it. We hope that no one has given him a 1-up or something. That would just be bad! We also had reports about "Goodman's Wherehouse!". People keep complaining that the place is haunted! Since the owner, Goodman, has passed away, we have the rights to sell Goodman's Wherehouse to someone who has the money! We uh hope that Goodman's passing wont ruin the Goodman Franchise, we will remember him as a great man! Remember to smile, you are the face of Goodman Incorpiration! (The phone call then ends) Jeffygeist: How sad. Veiwer, if you are watching this cutscene, you know about all the danger that you are about to witness! If you dont want to find out more, then stop right now and look away. But if you are willing to find out what happens to poor Mark, then you should keep playing. But be warned, not all stories have a happy ending! Muahahahhaahah (Jeffygeist then turns into an animatronic. He then jumpscares the player) Night 6 (It starts off in the FLORIDA CEMETARY. Jeffygeist and Badman are meeting face to face. Badman: Who are you? Jeffygeist: My name is Jeffygeist. You must be Badman! Badman: That is correct! Why have you brought me here? Jeffygiest: I need your help friend. There is this kid. I believe his name is Mark! He is knowing too much about us and we really need him dead! Badman: Whats in it for me? Jeffygeist: I'll feed you a 1-up and you can get your body back! Badman: Deal! Night 7 Mark: Alright! Time to leave! (Mark then walks up to the exit but it then disapeers) Mark: What the- Jeffygeist: I told you not to come back. Now you will face the pain! HAAHHAAHAHAHAHA! Mark: Oh god! I need to run! (Mark then runs. Mario then attacks him) Mario: You wont escape! (Suddenly the roof collapses and depris falls on Mario killing him) (Cody then comes up) Cody: Get over here! (Depris then falls on cody) Mark: The roof is collapsing! (Mark then runs into Chef Pee Pee) Chef Pee Pee: Mark! Why are you here? Get out! Junior: TIME TO DIE! (Debris then falls on Junior) Chef Pee Pee: Oh no! (Chef Pee Pee tries to run but slips on a wet area and a knife decapitates him) Mark: Theres another exit! (Joseph runs at him only to fall in a hole) Jeffygeist: You wont survive! Badman: Lets get him! (Rosalina then appears) Rosalina: STOP! Jeffygeist: ROSALINA!?!?!? Rosalina: I wont let you guys kill this teenager! I will kill you for what you did to us! Badman: You cant do anything! Jeffygeist: Its over! Rosalina: NOT TODAY! (Rosalina uses her wand and the whole earth starts to shake Mark: Whats happening? Rosalina: I'm sorry Mark! But it is the only way to make them gone! Mark: AGGH!! (The planet then explodes) EPILOUGE! (The epilouge starts off at a white void. Jeffygeist and Badman were taken there! Badman : How long have we been here? Jeffygeist: A couple of minutes. Badman : I still can't believe you got us here! Jeffygeist: Are you saying this was my fault? It wasn't my fault, it was Rosalina! She destroyed the original timeline because of our trouble! Badman : Well now we are stuck here forever! If only we could be able to get out of here! Jeffygeist: Well I know you arn't! Badman : Excuse me?! Jeffygeist: Unlike you, I have special powers! (Jeffygeist then opens a black portal) Badman : Wait! Where does that portal lead too!? Jeffygeist: Too an all new timeline! So I can be able to cause more trouble! Badman : Please, take me with you! Jeffygeist: ... no! (Jeffygeist then runs in the portal) Badman: Hey! Come back! (Badman tries to run in the portal but it disapeers) Badman : no. No! NOOOOO!!!! JEFFYGEIST!!! I WILL KILL YOU! (It then switches to Jeffygeist in Pensecola) Jeffygeist: This must be the new timeline! Welp, time to cause trouble! HAHAHAHAH THANKS FOR READING! Category:Games Category:Games by CuldeeFell13